One of known movable rack systems is configured by a plurality of trackless moving racks. Each of these moving racks includes a plurality of travel wheels configured so that they are free to move mutually closer together or farther apart, deployed to be lined up on a floor surface. Also, in order to give the moving racks the property of direct advance, guide members deployed at one end of each of the moving racks in the long direction are latched by a side rail, deployed on the floor surface, long in the direction of movement.
At either end of the moving rack, in the long direction thereof, position detection means capable of detecting travel distances are provided, and wheels (drive wheels) linked to drive motors are deployed among the plurality of travel wheels. Then, when the detected values obtained by the position detection means at the two ends are compared and a speed difference has been found, based thereon, an output difference is imparted to the drive wheels at either end, in a direction that cancels the speed difference, whereupon the configuration is such that the long direction of the moving rack becomes perpendicular to the side rail.
With the configuration of the known movable rack system described above, however, the following problems arise.
That is, by the side rail being deployed on the floor surface, forklifts and other vehicles ride over the side rail, and the space (work corridor) cannot be traveled through in one direction, as a consequence whereof operations by forklift and the like become subject to restriction.